Five times Wally called Barry Dad
by evie1270
Summary: Exactly what the title says. Father and son Barry and Wally, BarryxIris, BIRDFLASH, possibly hinted Longshot if you want to see it that way. Rated T for suggestiveness {REALLY OBVIOUS SUGGESTIVENESS} and paranoia.


****-{Whoa.}-****

**Hey guys. I worked really really hard on this one, I love Fanfics like these. So. I've been thinking about Barry and Wally's epic father-son relationship. So I decided to make a fanfic about them and just fill it up with adorable fluffy moments. Now you're probably thinking, 'What? an evie1270 fanfic without Birdflash? What is this?'...yeah, right. There's a healthy dose of Birdflash in here.**

****-{Warning!}-** CONTAINS SLASH! AKA BOYXBOY!**

**There's enough Birdflash for there to be a warning, so yeah.**

****-{Disclaimer!}-** I own nothing. Everything belongs to DC and Young Justice.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

****-{COMMENCE}-****

****-{ONE}-****

Wally was six. He was sitting in his room when The Flash himself came in. That's right, _The Flash_. His _idol_. His _hero._ And...his _uncle._

'Uncle Barry!' The little child ran up to his favorite uncle and hugged him tightly.

'Hey kid.' The older man hugged the boy back and ruffled his already messy red hair.

'Are you gonna play with me today Uncle Barry? Can we go to the park? And play hide-and-seek?'

Barry couldn't help but laugh at Wally's ramblings. 'Sure thing kid. But right now I have to-' He stopped. Wally was still hugging the older man's legs, but now he was looking at him with sad, puppy dog eyes.

'Please?' Wally's eyes filled with tears.

'I...uh...' Barry stuttered. He was planning on going on patrol for an hour or so, but of course, Wally had found his weakness: Wally. 'Ok.'

Wally's sad eyes filled with happiness as a goofy smile was glued to his face. 'Yay! Really Uncle Barry? Can you run there? Can we stop for ice cream? Can I get triple chocolate chip? PLEASE?'

'Really, maybe, yes, of course. C'mon, we're wasting daylight!'

****-{TIMESKIP}-****

Barry and Wally sat at a bench in the park. Wally was still licking his triple chocolate chip ice cream (in a cone, of course) and Barry was halfway through his own extra-large bowl of strawberry. They were some of the only people in the park. There was a couple walking by with a stroller, and that seemed to catch Wally's attention.

'Hey, Uncle Barry?'

'Yeah?'

'Where do babies come from?'

Barry choked on the ice cream. He sat there coughing for a couple moments. 'Why don't you ask your dad?'

'You are my dad.'

Barry sat there a moment frozen. What was he supposed to say to that? 'Uh... N-No, Wally, I'm your uncle.'

'But you're more like a dad. My teacher read us a story about dads. She said that they take you for ice cream and to the movies and they help you with your homework and they should be your hero. My dad doesn't do any of that but you do. So that means you're my dad.'

Barry was speechless. He knew Wally's dad wasn't the most caring man, but he didn't expect this. 'W-ell I'm sure you dad does that stuff too'

'Not really. He yells at me a lot. And sometimes he hits me when I'm being really bad. Or he pretends I'm not there.' Wally frowned and he looked down at ground. That was the line. When Barry looked over to see Wally all tiny and sad like that, he was't going to give any mercy to whoever made his nephew sad. Even if that person was his brother-in-law.

By that time next year, Barry and Iris found they were the guardians of a certain red-headed speedster.

****-{TWO}-****

'Kid?' Kid!' Barry cried out, dressed in his red spandex suit. A moan came from somewhere to his left. Barry ran into every room until he found his nephew tied to a table, covered in his own blood and sweat.

'W-Wally...' Barry ran to his nephew's side and removed his cowl. Tears were streaming down his face. He knew it was a risk. Bringing his nephew into the superhero gig, letting him become Kid Flash. He knew that there might be one day that Wally didn't come home.

It was Deathstroke.

The kids had been on a mission. Same old, same old. 'Get the intell and get out' mission. They were expecting smugglers, drug lords. Not Deathstroke. They had been kidnapped and disappeared for a couple hours until the Justice League came to search for them. The others hadn't been to badly injured.

But Wally wasn't with them.

The League still hadn't figured out what exactly Deathstroke wanted with their partners.

Artemis had a couple bruises and scratches. She was just shaken up and needed some comfort, which she seemed to find in Red Arrow, since she was squeezing the life out of him. He didn't seem to mind though, and he hugged her back.

Aqualad looked worried for his friends, as he sipped some of the water Aquaman had brought him, trembling just a little, while his king told him he was good leader for the team, despite what had happened.

M'gann was tired and had a killer headache. Her eyes were dripping tears as she hugged her Uncle J'onn. She made no noise, she was too exhausted to even sob.

Superboy sat leaning against a wall by himself. Green Lantern nudges Superman, who sighs and walks over, gently putting a hand on Superboy's shoulder and telling him comforting words.

It was a nice moment, if you could see it that way.

But not if you counted Robin.

He had been gagged, and once Batman managed to take it off with the boy's constant squirming, he started screaming for his best friend. Batman tried to comfort his partner, but it wasn't working out. Robin kept trying to wiggle out of Batman's grasp, but the older man was stronger. The bird gave up and fell to his knees. Batman swooped down to hug his adoptive son who was sobbing into the long black cape.

Basically, they were acting very un-Robinish and un-Batmanish.

Flash ran around the entire area looking for his nephew, which led to that moment.

Wally had a broken leg, broken ribs, a black eye, countless stab wounds among many other injuries. He remained conscious, though. He slowly moved his hand to touch his uncle's.

'I'll be okay, Dad.'

And Wally drifted into unconsciousness.

****-{THREE}-****

Barry was lying on the couch watching the game when he thought he heard someone come in the room. He looked around and saw Wally sitting on the chair across from the couch. His nephew was sitting cross legged, his elbows resting on his knees and his chin resting on his hands and looking down, avoiding eye contact. Barry turned off the T. V., and sat to face his protege.

'What's on your mind kid?'

'I...I told Aunt Iris and she said I should tell you.'

'Tell me what?' Barry cocks his head to the right just a little bit. Wally takes a deep breath and looks up to meet his uncle's gaze.

'I...I'm gay.' Whoa. Barry was not expecting that. His jaw falls a little. Wally West, his nephew, the boy that flirts with anything that wears a skirt, was into guys? What? Then realization hit the speedster, and his shocked expression turned into a smirk.

'What?' Wally asked, slightly confused at his uncle's reaction.

'So, I take it you and the Boy Wonder have finally come to your senses?'

'R-Rob? What does he have to do with anything?'

'Oh, please. Wally, you've been head-over-heels for that bird for months.'

Wally opened his mouth to deny it, but he figured that it would be pointless trying: his uncle knew him better then most people. It'd be like lying to Batman. Wally sighed. 'Yeah, but Rob's straight. There's no way he would ever like me back.'

Barry only smiled softly and stood. 'I wouldn't be so sure of that if I were you. Now, I'm gonna go get some pizza. You want some?'

Wally shrugged. Barry started to walk out of the room when suddenly his nephew's head was buried in his chest and his arms winding around his waist.

'Thanks, Dad.'

Barry smiled, then wrapped his arms around his nephew. 'No problem, kid.'

Wally broke the hug and smiled up at his uncle. 'So. You said something about pizza?'

****-{FOUR}-****

'Dad!' Wally's voice rang out through the room. The walls were coated with members of the Justice League. They had disappeared for three days, and the team had finally found them.

Barry Allan was almost starving to death. He hadn't eaten, and he was barely conscious. Wally ran to his side, and undid his restraints.

'Kid? Wha...What are you... How did-'

Kid Flash took out a couple granola bars from a compartment in his costume's sleeves and gave them to his uncle. Barry seemed to perk up a bit after he devoured them.

'Dad? Are you alright?'

'I'll be good, kid.'

Wally wrapped his arms around his mentor. 'I-I didn't... I thought you would... I-I...' Tears started to stream down Wally's face. His voice fell to a whisper. 'I was scared. I thought you were gone...'

Wally was sixteen then, but with tears going down his face and his arms squeezing Barry, he seemed more like the sensitive little six year old he had once been.

'Sh. It's okay Wally. It's okay...'

****-{FIVE}-****

Every Wednesday, after work, Wally always ran to his aunt and uncle's house for supper. He lived in Bludhaven now, with his boyfriend of a very long time, Dick Grayson. Who also happened to be the famous vigilante of the night, Nightwing. Life was going good right now.

That's why Barry and Iris were concerned when Wally was acting weird.

When supper was ready Iris sat a plate down in front of Wally with lasagna, mashed potatoes, steak, corn and rice. Wally ate most of it, but he left some on his plate. When Barry asked him if he wanted dessert, he refused and said he was full. Iris and Barry looked at each other, then back to Wally. They figured whatever was wrong could wait until after they had eaten.

Wally sat in a chair in the living room. Barry came in while Iris was cleaning up from dinner. Normally Barry would help her, but he usually ended up breaking something. That and, there was something wrong with his nephew.

Barry sat on the couch across from Wally. The younger man sat with his legs crossed, his elbows resting on his knees and his hands over his mouth. It reminded Barry of about 8 years earlier, when Wally had come out of the closet and told him he was gay, and that he was crushing on a certain Boy Wonder. Barry took in a breath, preparing for anything.

'What's on your mind, kid? You've been acting...off.'

Wally looked up at his uncle. He sighed, then he started to speak. 'I...it's just...er, I...' Wally took a deep breath. He started again, this time at super speed. 'IwanttoaskDicktomarryme.'

Barry's eyes widened. His mouth turned into a giant smile.

'Kid, that's great! But why are you so down?'

'I-' he exhaled. 'I was just thinking... If I want to live to be with him, I'll have to ask Bruce.'

'Ah.' Barry's smile fell. 'Yeah. That's... that does not sound fun.'

'I do want to be with Dick, it's just... I don't know how the big bad bat will react to me wanting to steal away his bird.'

'Do you love Dick?'

'Yes. Of course I do. More then anything.'

'And you'd go through anything to keep him?'

'Yes.'

'Then I don't think going through one Batman will be too hard. Just keep your eyes on the prize.' Barry thought for a minute. 'And make sure Alfred's there. Y'know, just in case.'

Wally smirked, then bit his lip. 'Okay.'

****-{TIMESKIP}-****

Saturday morning in Central was always nice. The sun was just starting to peek up, the streets were empty, and everything was quiet. It really was peaceful.

Usually.

But not that particular morning.

Barry was woken up by a banging sound. A really fast paced, repeating banging sound. He had no clue what it was. He looked over to Iris, who was still sound asleep. He sprinted to the twin's room, fearing the two mini-speedsters had escaped the clutches of their cribs. But- they were still asleep. Barry was beginning to think it was just in his head when a thought came to his mind.

The door.

He ran downstairs at a normal speed, wondering who was bothering him at such an early time. ON A SATURDAY. He unlocked and opened the door, and was greeted by the smiling face of his nephew. Wally was in his pajamas (which didn't really look slept in) and his hair was a mess (again, most likely due to the previous night's activities). When his eyes met his uncle's, Wally couldn't help but laugh, the younger man was overflowing with joy. He wrapped his arms around Barry. The older could feel a line of cold metal where Wally's left hand was against his bare back. He smiled and hugged his nephew.

'I love you, Dad.'

'I love you too, kid.'

****-{FIN}-****

**Was it fluffy enough for you? I hope it was. So. I have like a gazillion ideas in my pretty little head, so expect a ridiculous amount of Birdflash. And maybe... a little Longshot? Now you're thinking 'WHAT? evie1270, I thought you shipped Snaibsel!' And I did... but then I discovered some Longshot Fanfics and I grew a lot of feels for them. **

**Just to clear up the ending in case you were confused, Wally proposed to Dick {Fangirl scream/sigh), Dick said yes, and Wally was wearing an engagement ring. Or whatever.**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

****-{evie1270}-****


End file.
